


If I were a Saiyan

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma asks Vegeta if he wishes she were a Saiyan.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	If I were a Saiyan

Vegeta gripped her hips, knowing he would leave little bruises on her skin as Bulma bounced on his cock. Her head was thrown back, her back arched, and her nails dug into his skin while she mewled with every thrust, and Vegeta could feel that she was close to release, her silky soft pussy tightening around his cock. He could no longer patiently watch her take her pleasure from him and thrust up hard into her, bring his thumb over to flick her swollen clit. Bulma gave a throaty scream, her sex clamping down on him and her fluids drenching him and the sheets below. Vegeta groaned when he felt his balls tighten and his seed spilling out into her pussy as he pumped into her a few more times, prolonging their climaxes. 

Bulma slowly brought herself down to lay on his sweaty chest, panting hard against him, and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. Vegeta put his arms around her as he tried to get his breathing under control and savored the smell of their combined sex, while Bulma’s fingers traced over some of his scars. Vegeta’s eyes began to droop, and he allowed them to close as he held his wife and mate in his arms, feeling content and at peace.

“Do you ever wish I was a Saiyan?”

Vegeta snorted awake at the sound of Bulma’s voice, and he frowned, “What?”

“I asked, do you ever wish I was a Saiyan?” She said as she lifted on her elbows and rested her chin on her hands to stare at him.

Vegeta scoffed and settled more into the bed as he grabbed the blankets to toss over them, “What an asinine question.”

“And why is it asinine?” Bulma pouted at him, obviously displeased that he wouldn’t answer her question.

“Because you’re not Saiyan,” Vegeta stated and hoped it would be the end of the conversation, but he was soon proven wrong.

“It’s a what-if scenario. Just think about it, what would be like if you had married a Saiyan,” Bulma said, using her finger to trace along his jaw.

“The point is moot since there are no Saiyans,” Vegeta grumbled, annoyed that he was not going to receive the sleep his sex-sated brain wanted.

“Humor me, Vegeta,” Bulma tapped his chin to get his attention.

Vegeta sighed heavily, “No, I can’t imagine being married to a Saiyan or you being Saiyan.”

“And why not?” Bulma persisted.

Vegeta growled, “Bulma, you’re already Saiyan at heart with your fiery nature, yet you’re nurturing and kind, something most Saiyan women lacked. You’ve given me strong heirs, and not just of physical strength, but in mind and heart.”

Bulma went silent, and Vegeta sighed in relief, closing his eyes for sleep. 

“But wouldn’t you want to go all out when you fuck me?” Bulma’s voice had a mischievous note.

“Woman! It’s more of a challenge to hold in my strength to fuck you. Why would I want to give that up?” Vegeta snarled in exasperation, two seconds away from getting up and going to the gravity room to sleep on the cold floor.

Bulma giggled and kissed his chin, “So grumpy.”

“Are you done?” Vegeta barked.

“Yes,” she kissed him again.

“Good,” Vegeta replied and nestled in the sheets.

Vegeta was almost to sleep land when she spoke yet again. 

“Vegeta?”

“What!” He yelled.

“I’m still horny.”

Vegeta’s eyes popped open, and he inhaled the air to indeed get a whiff of her arousal. His chest rumbled in approval, and he flipped them over, pinning her arms above her head, “Is that a challenge, mate?”

Bulma smiled at him wickedly, “It is; what are you going to do about it, my prince?”

“You’ll soon find out,” Vegeta smirked and brought his head down to capture her red lips in a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Today is my writing anniversary!! It's been two years since I started writing vegebul fanfiction! I wrote this piece to celebrate it! I know it's short but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you rogue for the beta!


End file.
